Belive
by Itshu
Summary: "Aku terbiasa sendiri, banyak hal yang tak kumengerti, banyak perasaan yang tak kupahami. Namun .. aku ingin kalian mengerti ... hanya kalianlah yang kucintai, hanya kalian yang kumiliki. Jangan pergi! Hanya kalian yang kupercayai! Jangan hancurkan aku lagi ... Jangan biarkan aku sendiri lagi ... Jangan buat aku tak mempercayai siapa-siapa lagi ..." -Baekhyun-


"**Hidup seorang diri itu menyakitkan**."

Kuketahui itu. Aku paham akan rasa itu.

Kesepian, kesunyian, sendirian. Aku merasakan.

Terkurung dalam sangkar emas, kuawali kehidupanku dengan gaya bangsawan. Penuh harta, bergelimang tahkta. Hariku tak lebih dari simfoni kebusukan semata.

Kebohongan, tipu daya, kepalsuan. Kukenal itu sejak awal kueja kata. Ba bi bu, ca ci cu.

Kecurangan dan tipu muslihat adalah tontonanku sedari kukenali angka. 1 2 3 dan 4.

Jika menganggap hidup mewah itu 'wah' kalian salah. Karena kala kurasa mewah, dasarnya aku mulai membangun diriku jadi sampah.

"tersenyumlah" "bersikap sopanlah" "dustailah …"

Mantra-manra kecil itu, meski bermakna kecil, pada kenyataanya berpengaruh besar dalam hidupku.

Aku terbiasa akan hal itu. Tersenyum, sopan, juga berdusta. Nilai baik itu berubah buruk karena senyum dan kesopanan harus berbaur dengan kedustaan.

Aku sungguh mengawali hidupku dengan kesalahan besar.

.

* * *

**Aku benci masa laluku ...**

* * *

.

Masa remaja, kuhabiskan masa itu di sebuah asrama.

Yeah, meski hanya kiasan semata, karena sebenarnya, aku tinggal bersama mereka. Sang pengrusak. Raksasa yang menguasai kehidupanku. Manusia yang menghantuiku. Pengatur hidupku. Berkuasa setelah tuhan berkehendak atas hidupku. Keluargaku.

Aku enggan menyimpan masa kelabu itu, maka yang kuingat hanya sekilas. Hanya beberapa. Dan yang akan kuceritakan ini, tak seberapa.

.

.

Seingatku, mereka membenciku. Kakek-nenekku enggan bicara denganku, paman-bibiku mengacuhkanku, saudara-saudaraku tak mau di dekatku. Mereka semua mengabaikanku. Menghilangkan kehadiranku. Dan sahabatku hanyalah diriku.

Refleksiku. Semu.

Mengawali masa kesendirianku. Aku mulai gila kala itu.

Tak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk bicara, tak memiliki kawan untuk di ajak bermain bersama, aku hanya mampu memandangi refleksiku dalam suka dan duka. Tersenyum untuk diri sendiri, tertawa pada diri sendiri, dan memangis karena diri sendiri.

Sendiri.

Saat itulah aku mulai merasakan apa itu kesendirian.

Kesepian, tanpa teman, tanpa kawan. Tanpa tempat perlindungan.

Aku sendirian.

.

* * *

**_Aku amat kesepian ..._**

* * *

.

Memiliki tapi tak dapat menikmati.

Rasa itu sangatlah sakit.

Dan kurasakan itu bertahun-tahun. Hingga kini.

Kumiliki keluarga, tapi tak tahu apa mereka berguna. Kumiliki 'sahabat', tapi tak yakin apakah mereka bersahabat. Aku punya kerabat, tapi ungkapan itu kurasa tak tepat.

Kerena mereka tak membuatku nyaman, tak membuatku aman.

.

* * *

**_Karena mereka tak pernah peduli padaku ..._**

* * *

.

Tangisku jarang terjadi. Aku lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Meski bukan karena suka, meski bukan karena bahagia, aku selalu tertawa. Seolah nampak bahagia, meski dalam dada, aku terluka. Aku merana. Tanpa tawa.

Aku sering kali heran.

Mengapa aku tertawa?

Kenapa aku meneteskan air mata?

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Tapi dia berkata, itu tanda bersama, kesenadaan, unjuk kesopanan. Meski tak suka, meski aku tak merasa berduka, jika mereka tertawa atau berduka, aku harus seperti mereka.

Tapi, ketika aku terluka. Saat dadaku sesak, saat ada perasaan tertekan di dalam dada, dan aku ingin mengeluarkan air mata, dia melarangku melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat aku—pura-pura—berduka. Dia berkata, air mataku bukan untuk bersedih.

Maka, ketika aku melanggarnya, dia akan menghukumku.

Dengan melukai perasaanku. Sekaligus ragaku.

Dia akan mengataiku. Membuat dadaku sesak, mengubah mataku perih, dan hatiku sakit. Dan ketika air mata itu mengalir, rasa sakit itu datang. Panas, memuakkan, pukulan itu amat menyakitkan. Menyisakan lebam, hitam. Dan berbekas yang abadi. Membuatku selalu ingat atas hukumannya, mengingatkanku agar tak mengulanginya. Untuk selamanya.

Dan …

Semua itu membuatku gila.

* * *

_**Sangat menyiksa ...**_

* * *

Dan hingga akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan mereka.

Wajah-wajah yang bahagia, yang mengubah segalanya.

Mengajariku makna, jika kehidupan, tak buruk untuk selamanya.

.

* * *

_**Mereka memberi hariku warna ...**_

* * *

.

Namun, dapatkah kupercayai mereka?

Bisakah ku pegang ucapan mereka?

Bisakah?

.

.

.

Prologue End.

.

* * *

Are you want to read my story?

Tell me ...

If your review exceeds my hope, I continue my story.

Payment in kind. right?

.

.

.

-Itshuzawa-


End file.
